WE
by Shoujo Sedai
Summary: Hanya tentang kita. Yang tak diketahui oleh kebanyakan orang, bahkan oleh diri masing-masing. Karena kita hanya perlu saling mempercayai. Midorima birthday's fict


"- _Time Up_! Pemenangnya Vorpal Sword!"

Sorakan bahagia terdengar dari seluruh penjuru venue. Entah itu dari bangku penonton, bangku cadangan bahkan dari para pemain di lapangan. Meski ini bukanlah pertandingan resmi, tapi mereka sangat menginginkan kemenangan ini. Karena dari kemenangan inilah, mereka mampu membuktikan bahwa permainan basket Jepang sebanding dengan basket jalanan Amerika. Dan dari kemenangan ini pula, mereka berhasil mempertahankan harga diri para pemain basket Jepang lainnya dari hinaan para pemain jalanan Amerika, Jabberwock.

Akashi tersenyum hangat, ikut merasakan kebahagian yang dirasakan mereka semua. Dan juga kebahagiaan untuk dirinya sendiri, yang masih diberi kesempatan dapat bermain dengan para anggota tim lamanya. Tim basket Generasi Keajaiban SMP Teiko.

Ketika ia sedang bersalaman dengan anggota yang lainnya, Akashi berhenti sejenak untuk menatap Midorima. Partnernya yang paling mempercayainya –dulu. Sosok yang menjungjung harga diri tinggi, namun tunduk dibawah perintahnya. Seulas senyum ia berikan pada pemuda itu dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kita berhasil, Midorima" ujar Akashi

Bukannya membalas uluran tangannya, pemuda itu malah menatap Akashi lekat. Membuat Akashi ragu dan berpikir jika mungkin saja pemuda ini tidak ingin menjabat tangannya, membalas perlakuannya dulu. Senyuman di bibirnyapun sedikit memudar, ia juga sedikit menurunkan uluran tangannya dan akan beranjak pergi. Namun-

 _Grep!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan hangat menyambutnya. Tanpa perlu mendongakan kepalanya, Akashi sudah tahu siapa pelakunya hanya dari aroma tubuh pemuda tersebut. Bahkan setelah tercampur dengan keringat, ia masih mengenalinya.

"Selamat untuk usaha dan kerja kerasmu! Kita berhasil!" bisik Midorima

Tak luput sebuah senyuman kembali muncul dari bibir kecil Akashi. Iapun membalas pelukan Midorima, tidak peduli jika tubuh mereka berdua lengket oleh keringat.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata menatap tak suka pada mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WE**

 **SUMMARY:**

Hanya tentang kita

Yang tak diketahui oleh kebanyakan orang, bahkan oleh diri masing-masing

Karena kita hanya perlu saling mempercayai 

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **BUT THIS STORY IS MINE!**

 **I DON'T TAKE ANY BENEFIT FOR THAT**

 ****

 **WARNING:**

Alur cepat dan absurd, bahasa kaku, membosankan serta pasaran

OOC maybe

YAOI

Summary, judul dan isi cerita tidak sinkron

Typo tak terelakkan

 ****

 **MIDORIMA SHINTAROU X AKASHI SEIJUUROU**

 ****

 **SHOUJO SEDAI PRESENT**

Hope You Guys Like It! ^-^

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pertandingan usai, mereka pergi menuju kantin gedung yang digunakan untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka denagn pesta kecil-kecilan atas usul ayah Riko. Bahkan teman-teman dari tim Seirin yang datang sebagai penontonpun ikut serta merayakan.

"Akashi, apa kau tidak masalah dengan ini?" tanya Midorima

"Kau ini bicara apa, Midorima? Lagipula, saat kita SMP kita juga sering merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan seperti ini" jawab Akashi ringan sambil tersenyum

Midorima hanya khawatir Akashi tidak biasa dengan yang seperti ini. Ini bukan level Akashi omong-omong.

"Benar sekali! Pesta itu yang terpenting adalah ramai, benar 'kan teman-teman Seirin?" seru Kise

Furihata dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa canggung.

"Yang tadi itu benar-benar menegangkan. Aku baru tahu jika ada tim yang seperti itu. Bahkan kombinasi Kagami-Kuroko tidak berhasil menembus pertahanan mereka" ujar Koganei

"Benar. Aku juga baru kali ini melihat kombinasi mereka digagalkan" sahut Kawahara

"Beruntungnya para Kiseki No Sedai berada di tim kita. Menurutku, kombinasi antara Aomine dan Kise sungguh luar biasa" seru Tsuchida

"Ahh, kalian berlebihan! Itu bukan apa-apa" ujar Kise sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya malu

"Tapi kombinasi antara kau dan Aomine memang menakjubkan. Seakan-akan aku melihat ada dua Aomine di lapangan tadi" tambah Wakamatsu

"Begitukah? Arigatou ne, Wakamatsu senpai" balas Kise

"Itu karena kami memang saling mengerti satu sama lain. Lagipula, melakukan kombinasi seperti itu sangat mudah asal kalian mengenal partner kalian dengan sangat baik" celetuk Aomine

Semua yang berada disana sempat teregun sejenak.

"Ano, Aominecchi? Ja-jadi.. Pada intinya kau merasa kita saling mengerti satu sama lain?" tanya Kise ragu

"Ck, jangan membuatku mengulang kata yang sama" jawab Aomine cuek

"Tapi menurutku, kombinasi yang paling sempurna adalah kombinasi Midorima-kun dan Akashi-kun" ujar Furihata polos

Akashi yang tadinya sedang meminum jus jeruk, hampir saja menyemburkan jus tersebut.

"Ahh, benar juga. Kombinasi Midorima dan Akashi memang sempurna. Seharusnya hal tersebut tidak mungkin terjadi tanpa latihan ekstra. Aku sebagai point guard saja belum tentu mampu melakukan sebaik Akashi dalam mengoper" sahut Izuki

"Dan juga, bukankah hal itu hanya bisa terjadi jika kalian saling percaya satu sama lain? Midorimacchi 'kan tidak akan melakukan tembakan jika tidak yakin" tambah Kise

Benar juga. Akashi hampir lupa, jika pemuda tinggi itu tidak akan menembak jika ia tidak yakin pada tembakannya juga dengan operan rekannya. Dan yang membuat Akashi bertanya-tanya adalah bagaimana kepercayaan Midorima padanya.

"Itu karena aku percaya pada Akashi. Bagaimanapun, yang mengatur jalannya alur pertandingan adalah point guard. Dan aku harus mempercayainya agar kita menang" jawab Midorima santai sambil menaikkan kacamatanya

Dan untuk kedua kalinya mereka semua tertegun. Sebenarnya, Akashi cukup kecewa dengan jawaban Midorima. Tapi Akashi tahu, jika Midorima memiliki jawaban lain untuk itu. Karena Midorima tsundere.

"Ne, Midorima. Jika kau harus memilih siapa yang paling kau percayai sebagai point guardmu, kau memilih Akashi atau Takao?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba

Untuk kedua kalinya pulalah, Akashi hampir tersedak hari ini. Oh, Takao juga ikut tersedak rupanya. Terima kasih atas pertanyaannya, Aomine.

Midorima melayangkan deathglarenya pada pemuda tan itu, namun tidak mempan.

"Sudah jawab saja!" paksa Aomine

Midorima menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, "Bagiku, mereka berdua bisa dipercayai. Aku sangat percaya pada Akashi ketika kita di SMP, dan aku percaya pada Takao saat ini sebagi point guard SMA kami" jawab Midorima

"Aku memintamu memilih salah satu!" tegas Aomine

Ingatkan Midorima untuk membunuh Aomine nanti, setelah mereka pulang dari sini.

Midorima melirik Takao sejenak. Pemuda raven itu hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Saat ia melirik Akashi, ia mendapatkan sebuah senyuman manis dari si pemuda crimson.

"Kau ingin jawaban jujur atau bohong?" tanay Midorima

"Seperti kau bisa bermain game semacam itu saja!" sindir Aomine

Oke, Midorima menyerah. Memiliki teman sebangsa Aomine memang harus membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra.

"Jujur saja, aku lebih percaya pada.." ujar Midorima dengan jeda panjang untuk sedikit mengulur waktu

.

.

.

Di luar gedung, terlihat dua pemuda dengan perbedaan tinggi yang mencolok tengah berhadapan.

Midorima hanya diam menanti sebuah kalimat yang akan Akashi keluarkan. Dilihat dari gelagat pemuda mungil di depannya ini seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ditahan.

"Jadi, kau ingin menanyakan apa?" tanya Midorima memecah suasana

Tidak biasanya ia melihat Akashi canggung ketika mereka sedang berdua. Karena pasti ada saja topik yang akan ia bicarakan dengannya jika sedang berdua saja.

"Sebenarnya ini tidak penting bagimu. Tapi, aku hanya ingin tahu satu hal" jawab Akashi

"Tanyakan saja! Kau tahu, ini seperti bukan dirimu saja yang canggung untuk berbicara denganku" tegas Midorima

Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. Midorima yang sekarang jauh lebih dewasa dan lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

"Apa.. Kau benar-benar masih mempercayaiku?" tanya Akashi

Midorima menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Hey, ada apa dengan Akashi hari ini? Batinnya bingung.

"Jawab saja, Midorima!" paksa Akashi

"Oke, oke. Aku memang mempercayaimu. Ada apa dengan itu memangnya?" tanya Midorima balik

Akashi menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak. Jawaban Midorima benar-benar tidak membantunya. Apalagi dengan pertanyaan balik dari pemuda tinggi itu.

"Kau tahu 'kan, hubungan kita –tidak. Maksudku, hubungan kita semua. Para Kiseki No Sedai, kupikir kita semua tidak akan bisa saling mempercayai satu sama lain lagi setelah kita semua memutuskan untuk saling berpisah dan menjadi rival. Terutama aku dan kau. Seharusnya, kepercayaan seseorang tidak akan bisa dibangun lagi jika sudah pernah dikhianati. Bagiku, kepercayaan bagaikan sebuah kaca. Jika sudah rusak, maka ia hanya akan menjadi sebuah serpihan. Kalaupun kita harus menyusunnya ulang, serpihan itu tidak akan bisa sesempurna bentuk aslinya. Dan-" ucap Akashi terpotong

"Apakah harus ada alasan khusus mengapa aku masih percaya padamu?" potong Midorima

Akashi bungkam. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Midorima berani memotong ucapannya.

"Akashi, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu bertanya tentang hal ini padaku. Tapi kau harus tahu, bahwa aku masih percaya padamu hingga saat ini" jelas Midorima

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah mengapa jika ia memandang manik Midorima secara langsung, ia tidak berani mengetahui kebenaran yang disimpan Midorima.

"Dengarkan aku. Mungkin waktu yang aku butuhkan untuk bisa mempercayaimu dan mempercayai Takao berbeda, sehingga kepercayaan yang kuberikan juga berbeda. Aku membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua tahun untuk mempercayaimu, sedangkan Takao kurang dari satu tahun. Aku membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk mempercayaimu karena kau itu sulit ditebak. Aku harus benar-benar bisa mengerti dirimu dengan baik dan juga 'dia'" ujar Midorima

Reflek, Akashi langsung menolehkan kepalanya menatap Midorima.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak awal jika ada dua persona dalam dirimu. Awalnya, aku tidak pernah percaya jika kepribadian ganda itu ada. Hingga aku bisa melihatnya sendiri ketika kau akan kalah dengan Murasakibara hanya karena pertengkaran bodoh. Aku harus menebak mana dirimu yang sesungguhnya untuk bisa kupercayai. Ketika aku mencoba untuk memahami dirimu yang lain, kau malah memberikan jarak yang lebar antara kau dan aku. Aku hampir tidak ingin mempercayaimu sama sekali, baik dirimu yang sekarang atau yang satunya. Tapi aku sadar, kau satu-satunya orang yang mau berada di dekatku untuk jangka waktu yang lama. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajak berbagi pikiran hingga berdebat. Satu-satunya yang berhasil membuatku berusaha hingga puluhan kali lipat agar tidak tersaingi dan kalah olehmu, namun akhirnya tetap saja kau yang menang. Dan juga, kau satu-satunya yang paling aku percaya diantara semua anggota Kiseki No Sedai di lapangan pertandingan. Karena kaulah satu-satunya bagiku, itulah alasan mengapa aku mempercayaimu hingga saat ini" ujar Midorima

Akashi menatap tak percaya pada Midorima. Benarkah pemuda dihadapannya ini Midorima Shintarou? Tuan anti sosial yang irit bicara dan berharga diri tinggi? Jujur saja, ini untuk pertama kalinya ia mengetahui Midorima berbicara panjang lebar dengan gamblang. Tanpa ada nada bercanda seperti biasanya.

"Aku sudah menjawab sesuai dengan jawaban yang kau harapkan. Jangan memintaku membuat jawaban yang lebih spesifik lagi. Dan oh, kau harus tahu satu hal. Mengapa aku bisa percaya pada Takao dalam waktu sejenak? Itu karena kepribadiannya yang terbuka dan mudah ditebak. Itu saja" tambah Midorima

Akashi terdiam. Meski ia tahu jika ia dan pemuda ini tidak bisa berpartner kembali –untuk saat ini-, namun Akashi berharap jika Midorima masih menganggapnya partner sejatinya.

"Midorima-kun.." panggil Akashi

Midorima hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" pinta Akashi

Oh oke. Sepertinya Midorima memeriksakan telinganya setelah ini.

"Tidak boleh ya?" tanya Akashi

"Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja.. Ah,baik baik. Kemarilah" jawab Midorima sambil membentangkan tangannya

Sontak, Akashi langsung menghambur kepelukannya. Akashi dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh Midorima dan aroma khas pemuda ini. Sudah lama ia dan Midorima tidak melakukan kontak fisik –berpelukan- seperti sekarang.

Midorima mengusap-usap rambut Akashi lembut. Sejujurnya, ia merindukan Akashinya yang seperti sekarang. Namun, ia sudah mulai mencoba untuk mempercayai Akashi yang satunya, agar ia tetap bisa bersama Akashi.

"Terima kasih, kau masih mau mempercayaiku hingga saat ini. Meskipun kau sudah menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi aku merasa masih ada jawaban lain untuk pertanyaan itu. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengutarakan semuanya. Setidaknya, dengan kau bilang bahwa aku satu-satunya bagimu itu sudah cukup. Aku juga ingin bisa menjadi partnermu lagi dilain waktu" ujar Akashi

"Ya, kau mungkin tidak akan tahu sekarang. Tapi suatu saat kau pasti akan tahu alasannya. Dan bagiku, kau selamanya tetaplah partnerku meski sekarang kita tidak berada di tim yang sama lagi" balas Midorima

Akashi tersenyum mendengar pernyataan terakhir Midorima. Bolehkah ia asumsikan jika selamanya Midorima hanya akan cocok dan percaya padanya saja?

Setelah cukup lama saling berpelukan, Akashi melepas pelukannya dan mundur selangkah ke belakang hingga membuat Midorima melepas dekapannya pada pinggang Akashi.

"Aku rasa, aku harus minta maaf pada Takao karena sudah mencuri teknik kombinasinya bersamamu tadi. Ini mungkin terdengar sedikit lucu, tapi aku memang tak punya pilihan lain. Kau dan Takao membuat teknik tersebut untuk mencoba mengalahkanku beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi sekarang, kau melakukannya denganku bahkan tanpa latihan untuk mengalahkan tim lain. Ironi sekali bukan?" ujar Akashi

"Sudahlah, itu tidak perlu. Takao pasti mengerti sendiri mengapa kau melakukannya" jawab Midorima

"Baiklah, aku kembali ke dalam dulu. Aku tidak enak jika nanti ada yang salah paham denganku" goda Akashi lalu berbalik pergi

Midorima hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Ketika baru beberapa langkah, Akashi berlari ke ara Midorima kembali dan..

 _CUP!_

Sebuah kecupan ringan nan manis mendarat di pipi kiri Midorima. Sejenak, Midorima membelalakkan matanya kaget.

Belum sempat Midorima mengutarakan keterkejutannya, Akashi sudah berlari pergi. Midorima menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Sudah puas mengupingnya?" sindir Midorima pada seseorang

Dari balik pilar bangunan, Takao keluar dengan kedua lengan terlipat didepan dada.

"Jadi, itu alasanmu ya?" cibir Takao balik

"Kau sudah mendengar semuanya. Dan aku yakin pendengaranmu masih baik, jadi aku tak perlu mengulangi lagi. Ayo kita segera masuk juga dan bersiap pulang" ujar Midorima santai dan berjalan ke memasuki gedung

Takao mendecih sebentar lalu mengikuti Midorima di belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

TANJOUBI OMEDETO BABANG IJO! ^0^

Duhh, maaf maaf nih kalo balik-balik malah bikin FF gaje bin abal

Entah kenapa otak sama badan kadang ga sinkron

Pas lagi ada ide, males ngetik. Ehh pas lagi demen pegang laptop gatau mau ngetik apa #slaps

Semoga suka bagi yang mau baca ^^


End file.
